United Kingdom of the Isles
The United Kingdom of the Isles'' ''is a federal unitary state of three island nations off the northern coast of Casoria. Formed by the unions of the'' Kingdom of Devorah, ''the western island, the'' ''Kingdom of Kinstland, '''the central island and the '''Kingdom of Wiffur, the eastern island. Originally settled in the early 1500s by Casorian sailors, the islands became a source of mass colonization during the 1700s at the height of the Casorian Empire. However when in 1999 the Protectorate of Casoria dissolved the monarchy of the Empire, the islanders, a fiercely loyal people turned inwards, and three ambitious families rose to create their own crowns upon the three islands. For nearly five hundred years the islands lived in relative harmony, despite the Empire again adopting a monarchy, the islands declared that they would never accept the Emperor as their liege again. Although this decision was brash the Empire had neither the funds nor men to reclaim what were in the scope of their landmass, a minor province. In the early 26th century, the King of Kinstland perished, with no real claimant the title fell to the royal house of Devorah. Now united by crown alone the Twin-Kingdoms of Kinstland and Devorah rivaled the substantial Wiffur. The uniting of crowns created little tension or power-struggle as the two Kingdoms had by this point adopted a consitutional system. Wiffur however was absolutist, like their Casorian predecessors and strict on staying so, until the dawn of the seventh millenium. In 3004 the people of Wiffur deposed their absolutist King and offered him instead the role of a consitutional monarch which he reluctantly accepted, the royal's place made clear in a constitution. Within the end of the century the governments of the three democracies had entered into negotiations to consider true unification, three nations unified under one crown, forever binding them. Although reluctant at first due to the issue of which royal house would claim such a prize, the Wiffur monarch, who was unmarried would never bow to the Kinstland-Devoran King, his bitter rival. Although fate had it's own plan, on the eve of the last negotiations, the Kinstland-Devoran King fell dead leaving the throne to his fifteen year old sister, a saving grace. The negotiations called for all houses to be like their nations, one. In 3101, on the new Queen's seventeenth birthday she wed the King of Wiffur, unifying in law herself and her nations to those of her husband. The Constitution of the Isles recognised the two as equals, styled Their Royal Majesties, the King and Queen of the Isles. Although the equality of monarchs would not pass to their children, their first born inheriting the three Kingdoms and creating true union. The three Kingdom's people were guaranteed autonomy and the right to elect their own governments who would all answer to a unified parliament on Wiffur. In it's modern form the United Kingdom of the Isles has been as it was in it's inception, inward and wary of outsiders. With the division of Casoria following the creation of the Middle Kingdom and Southern Republic the United Kingdom has been open to trade and civility with the Empire once more, convinced it is not powerful enough to usurp their authority. Although reluctant to leave their island home, the Isles recognise the world as an ever changing place, one they must take their place in, and intend to do just that. Category:Unitary State Category:Island Nation